fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario (Nintendo-PlayStation-Xbox: Videogame Brawl)
''This is a version of Mario for Nintendo-PlayStation-Xbox: Videogame Brawl, ''please do not edit this page. Mario is the main protagonist from the Super Mario Bros. series and a playable character in NT-PS-XB: Videogame Brawl, being on the Nintendo side, and his rival characters are Crash Bandicoot from the eponymous seires od the PlayStation side and Banjo and Kazooie from the eponymous series of the Xbox side. Moveset Combos * A-A-X (Square/Square/X in PS4): Normal Combo: Mario punches many times the closest oponent. * A-Y-X (Square/Triangle/X in PS4): Cape Combo: Mario punches many times the closest oponent with his cape. * B-B-A (Circle/Circle/Square in PS4): Fire Combo: Mario punches and kicks many times the closest oponent using fire in his fists. * X-B-Up-Down (X/Circle/Up/Down in PS4): Hammer Combo: Mario uses his hammer to punch many times the closest oponent and finally giving him/her a powerful attack. * Y-Down-Down-A (Triangle/Down/Down/Square in PS4): Mario kicks many times the oponent while he is dancing breakdance. Special Attacks * Neutral B: Fireball: Like in SSB series, Mario throws a Fireball, but counting the style of the stages (3D gameplay) the fireball is bigger. * Side B: Cape Attack: Mario uses his yellow cape to turn into a little tornado that reflects projectiles (the duration depends the time you still making the attack). You can controll the tornado. * Upside B: Money Punch: Mario makes a high jump rising up his fist. If the fist punches a fighter, Mario will punch him and SMB coins will pop of the oponent. It serves also to return to the stage if you get thrown. * Down B: F.L.O.O.D: Mario grabs the FLOOD watergun (from Super Mario Sunshine) to push the oponent that the water current reaches. Smash Blast * Mega-Mario: Mario eats a Super Mushroom and a Mega Mushroom to grow up like a gigantic size and you can controll him to make powerful smashes and the transformation is of 13 seconds. At the end, Mario uses his Hammer to launcMario h in the aiis a hero that protects r the fighters he smashed and are 90% probabilities of K.O. Trophy description Super Mario Mario is a hero that protects the Mushroom Kingdom from menaces alongside his brother Luigi and also saves the Princess Peach from the claws of the evil Bowser, the King Koopa. He is the mascot of nintendo and, in this game, is the first Nintendo characters and also is a great Combo machine, using his series (or SSB) attacks. Featuring Games * Super Mario Bros. (NES). * Super Mario 3D World (Wii U). Mario (Mario Kart) Mario also has his racing game, Mario Kart where he races in stages of SMB series alongside his friends and enemies. In that series, Mario's standart kart is red and he is perfect if you're a "rookie" in the game. Featuring Games * Mario Kart (SNES). * Mario Kart 8 (Wii U). Trivia *When he has his Breakdancer Outfit, in his Money Punch attack, the coins will be changed to USA dollars. Category:Nintendo-PlayStation-Xbox Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Nintendo Characters